


Brothers for Eternity (Transformers)

by Nianque



Series: Brothers for Eternity [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cybertron, Other, Seekers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianque/pseuds/Nianque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three seekers that are connected closer than even a trine-bond can bring them. Between the Autobots who destroyed Vos, just because the seekers might join the Decepticons and the Decepticons who are led by an insane warlord who threatens to drive the Cybertronian race to extinction, all they have is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers for Eternity (Transformers)

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that the chapters are written for a mostly cybertronian cast. This means that anything that they say is actually in Cybertronian and if there is any English slang or words that do not translate well for robots, it was not my intention.
> 
> It is my opinion that Transformers cannot have slash, because the characters are robots and while they might identify as one gender over another, they are still robotic.

Meetings

 

The three of them met for the first time at the orphanage.

 

Shadowforce fought his way through the crowd to a less populated area of the orphanage. His midnight black paintjob making him stand out against the more brightly colored younglings. At last he found refuge in an unoccupied corner of the orphanage. Ever since his creator and carrier had died, he had tried to just get away from all of it.

 

A joor later, he was joined by another youngling who was painted in a color he had never seen before, a deep green with brown stripes. “Oh...” The green seeker said when he caught sight of him. “Do you uh... mind if I join you?”

 

Shadowforce thought about snapping at the shy mech, but he looked even more lost than himself. “Not really, I guess.” The youngling sat down and a breem passed before either of them said anything. It was clear from the way the green colored mech was fidgeting, that he was extremely shy. “I'm Shadowforce.”

 

The other youngling jerked up and then relaxed. “Oh. I'm Lifefinder.” Shadowforce just nodded. “I uh... haven't seen you before.”

 

“I'm new.” Shadowforce responded curtly.

 

Lifefinder did not look surprised. “I've never known anything else.” The green seeker said by way of explanation.

 

The breems passed by relatively quickly, until a commotion made itself known. A white and light blue seeker was being harassed by two older seekers. Lifefinder's shy demeanor was immediately replaced by one of long-suffering loathing as he stood up. Shadowforce quickly decided that two small mechs against two much larger mechs would not end well and stood up to join him.

 

“Haven't you picked on him enough?” Lifefinder half asked and half demanded of the two bullies.

 

“Well, well, if it isn't the other waste of space.” The first one, a hideously painted red and brown bot said.

 

“What are you going to do? Run away?” The second one, a gray and brown mech sneered.

 

Lifefinder suddenly got nervous as he realized what he had just walked into, yet again. “I've been here for less than two joors and I've seen for myself just who the wastes of space are.” Shadowforce commented as he walked up besides the other two younglings.

 

The two bullies laughed. “Hey look, the newbie wants to play tough!”

 

The two of them sneered down at the three, much smaller bots. “Guess he needs a lesson in who his betters are!” As the mech closest to him reached out, Shadowforce punched him in the neck. A stunned silence settled as everybot was staring at the thin, black seeker.

 

“I don't see any betters.” Shadowforce commented coolly, unnerving the observers.

 

“Why you...!” The other one rushed at Shadowforce, but was unprepared for Lifefinder to suddenly regain his courage and kick him in the lower leg. The bully joined his friend, writhing on the ground.

 

“Come on, let's go someplace quieter.” Shadowforce interjected as a stunned audience processed what had happened. The black seeker led them back to the table him and Lifefinder had been at previously.

 

“T-thanks.” The gray and blue youngling stammered. “I'm Windreader.”

 

“Shadowforce and this is Lifefinder.” The black seeker replied.

 

And so the beginning of an enduring friendship began.


End file.
